


Marking Time

by RighteousRiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot
Summary: Initially the idea had seemed fun, a nice little way to build the anticipation between the two of them while Chris was away. It had been the eve of his flight out for the latest round of press and Chris had turned to him, both of them still breathing hard and sweating through the sheets,  to say “What if I asked you not to come again until I got back?” His eyes had gone a little dark at the thought, locking in on Sebastian’s wet parted lips. “No. What if I TOLD you not to?”





	Marking Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> Everytime Andie and I talk, I come away with a thousand new ideas. And she’s a spitfire angel and a good friend on top of that so...don’t be surprised if she gets countless dedications down the road. She earns it.

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks, seven hours and fifty six, no, fifty seven minutes exactly. 

Initially the idea had seemed fun, a nice little way to build the anticipation between the two of them while Chris was away. It had been the eve of his flight out for the latest round of press and Chris had turned to him, both of them still breathing hard and sweating through the sheets, to say “What if I asked you not to come again until I got back?” His eyes had gone a little dark at the thought, locking in on Sebastian’s wet parted lips. “No. What if I TOLD you not to?” Had Sebastian been in any shape to, he would have come again right there on the spot, just from the intensity that had laced those words.

But that had been two weeks, eight hours and fifteen minutes ago. Exactly. By now, Seb is sure that he has completely lost his mind. 

Sitting alone on the couch, knees jumping with pent up energy, he thumbs open the latest text for what feels like the thousandth time. It’s been like this for the full two weeks. Little texts popping up on his phone...single lines of dirty talk or directives on what Chris wants him to send back. Touch yourself, they’d say. Get hard and send me a pic. Always with the same reminder at the end “But you can’t come. Not yet.” This most recent one is a picture, obviously taken in Chris’s hotel bathroom. A hint of abs the top of one strong thigh take up the left corner and Chris’s cock stands hard and wanting in the center. Long elegant fingers curl around the base, a slim wrist leading out of frame. The caption reads “Its not the same without you here, but I guess I’ll have to make due.” 

Sebastian may have wept a little, the first time he saw it. 

The phone vibrated in Sebastian’s hand, startling him so bad that he almost lost his grip. Another text, this one just words. “I’ll be home in a few hours, you gonna be ready?” A pause, then a second text came through. “Why don’t you send me a little incentive, huh? Show me how ready you really are?” Had Seb not already been shaking out of his skin, that certainly would have sent him over the edge. As it was, a prolonged shiver traveled through his body, as if a ghost had run fingers up and down his spine. He was ready, beyond ready. But if Chris needed a little extra push, he would give it to him. Anything to get the man here faster. 

A glance at the clock on his way to their bedroom told him the time. It has been two weeks, eight hours and forty five minutes since Chris left. Exactly. 

———

Chris stood outside his shared apartment with Sebastian, forehead resting on the cool surface of the front door. He knew Seb was inside and he...needed a minute. 

It may have been his plan, his idea to start this little back and forth between them but he hadn’t really been prepared for how intense it would get. He was never, truthfully, prepared for Sebastian in his full glory. Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the last text from Seb with some measure of guilt. The real thing was right inside this door but he just had to see the picture again, just one last quick look before going in. 

Sebastian sprung up in full color across his screen. Sprawled on his back, the sheets of their bed rumpled decadently around him. His back was bowed, one foot planted on the bed and the other hanging haphazardly off the side. The look on his face was...it was damn near too much. Chris felt his knees buckle a little as he focused on the way Sebastian’s head was thrown back, pressing into the pillow until the tendons in his neck were on stark display. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth wide on a clear moan. And Seb’s left hand, suspended for all time in clear image, was pushing a thick blue toy inside himself. “Fuck.” Chris breathed, blinking rapidly. “Fucking hell.” 

Picking himself up off the door, Chris finally entered the apartment. Almost instantly, Sebastian was on him, sending the two of them crashing back against the wall in a flurry of tangled limbs. Hungry lips pulled at Chis’s mouth, stamped along his jawline like a brand and occasionally left stinging nips at his neck. He tried to get his hands on Sebastian’s wiggling body but all the frantic energy between them prevented him from getting a solid grip. Then, like he knew he was wanted, Seb placed another searing kiss to Chris’s lips and Chris took the opportunity to grab him possessively by the neck, flipping their positions until it was Sebastian pressed into the wall. He deepened the kiss, one hand on Seb’s jaw, keeping him still and the other planted firmly by his head, boxing him in. He waited until Seb was moaning, melting a little against him before finally pulling back. The two of them were breathless, chests heaving just like when all this began. “Hey, baby.” Chris panted. “I guess you must have missed me.”

Sebastian glared back for a second, wanting to be stern but missing the mark completely when he melted back into Chris’s arms. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah I did. Yes. And you know what, fuck shame right now. Fuck whatever else you want to do. I’m horny and dying and I need YOU to fuck ME. Right now. And you have entirely too many clothes on for it.” Blonde eyebrows shot up on Chris’s face, surprised despite himself. Sebastian was bold and confident, always, but he was rarely quite that brash. He rubbed a hand along Seb’s face, let him lean into it for a moment, brushed a last barely there kiss against his lips. “I want that too, sweetheart,” Chris said. “But I’ve been traveling all day...don’t you think I deserve some dinner first?” They were standing close enough together that Sebastian’s answering groan rumbled through them both. He dropped his forehead to Chris’s chest, pulling back the reins on his neediness. It was fine. He was fine. If Chris still wanted to tease, he was more than capable of matching him step for step. 

Ten minutes later, they were in the kitchen and Sebastian was pulling out the fixings for a deli sandwich. “You’re getting something quick,” he told Chris. “You may have been getting off six ways from Sunday for the past two weeks, sending me voice clips of your moans and your ridiculous cock every ten minutes but I have been good” He leaned forward to grab the bread off the counter, pushing his hips into Chris’s thigh at the same time, letting him feel how hard he was. “I have WAITED...” Seb’s eyes dart to the oven clock as he stressed the words “Two weeks, nine hours and thirty minutes. EXACTLY.” He grabbed Chris’s bicep, wheeling him around and into one of the wooden dining room chair. The sandwich followed soon behind, landing in front of him with a force that wasn’t quite necessary. “Hope that’s enough, big guy,” Sebastian purred, leaning into Chris’s space. His eyes had gone a little feral and Chris might have liked to look at them a little longer had Seb not been inching even closer, turning his face in to nip at Chris’s ear. “I know how your appetite can be.” 

“Now hurry up and eat,” he said, pulling back to claim a seat on the other side of the table. The way Seb was switching from needy to disgruntled to sensuous between one breath and the next was starting to make Chris’s head spin. He wanted to reach out and touch, take, pull Sebastian to him with a strength that would steal his breath. But he’s the one who started this game, insisted on the extra tease of a meal the second he walked through the door. So he took a breath, picked up the sandwich carefully in both hands and took the first bite to the sound of Seb grumbling just loud enough to hear, “The sooner you finish that, the sooner you can take your damn pants off.”

Chris carried on for another fifteen or so minutes, making slow work of the sandwich. He might have gone longer but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore Sebastian sitting across from him. The man was doing everything in his power to draw attention to himself, reaching his arms up high in an imagined stretch to show off his muscles and running his foot down Chris’s calf under the table. At one point he had even said “Boy it’s getting hot in here.” and peeled his shirt off, like they were in the middle of some bad porno. Staring at Seb’s chest, all tan and smooth but for a light smattering of hair...that had been enough for Chris.

He set the remains of the sandwich back down on the plate, nice and gingerly and surged up from his seat, startling Sebastian for the second time that night. Rounding the table in a couple quick strides, Chris grabbed Sebastian under his arm and hauled him up. “We’re done with this,” he growled. “Get yourself to the bedroom. Now.” 

The ensuing stumble chase down the hallway had Sebastian panting by the time he was inside their room. Having already disposed of his shirt in the kitchen he had only to slip off his sweats and was naked on the bed by the time Chris followed. He paused to toe off his boots and yank the shirt from his pants, causing Seb to swallow harshly. Pale smooth skin was rapidly being revealed to him and Sebastian didn’t think he had ever, EVER wanted Chris more. Naked, Chris stepped to the end of the bed and took hold of of Sebastian’s hip, flipping him over to his belly and laying himself over Seb’s back like a blanket.

They both shivered violently at that first touch, so starved as they were for each other. 

“Sebastian,” Chris moaned. “That picture you sent? You have to know, I about died in the airport. I wanted to get back here and bust down the door, having you right there in the entry way.” He rolled his hips down hard, hands roaming over every part of Sebastian in reach. 

“But you DIDN’T,” Seb growled back, trying to get his knees underneath him so he could press back against Chris. “I was here, I was READY but you kept me waiting, more and more. I can’t, Chris, I can’t wait any longer. Please.” Chris soothed the rush of Sebastian’s words with his hands, petting at his side’s, squeezing his hips. He pressed feather light kisses to his neck, rubbed their cheeks together in affection. “It’s alright, baby,” Chris said. “It’s alright. We aren’t gonna wait anymore, okay? Here we go...” And then, with little to no resistance at all, Seb throughly prepped by his earlier play, Chris was sliding inside. 

It was like firecrackers going off under Sebastian’s skin, everything in him suddenly lighting up. He howled loud and long as Chris set up an immediate harsh pace, trusting hard against his prostate. The bed rocked under him, straining in its frame. Seb clutched the sheets right in his fist as he felt his body begin to tremble. He felt out of control, thrown into a level of intensity even he hadn’t been prepared for. It was like wave after wave of all encompassing sensation until just as quickly...it stopped. Sebastian clawed violently at the mattress, desperate. “No!”, he begged. “Please! You said no more waiting.” 

“Shh..”, Chris whispered. He was taking big gulping breaths, just as unsteady as Sebastian. Just as needy, now. “I just...I have to tell you something. First. Before we finish. All this time, all these days you were waiting...I was waiting too. Baby, I was right there with you. I haven’t come, not for two weeks. Not since I left. Seb, I was with you the whole time.” Like those were the magic words, Sebastian clenched up tight around him, his whole body going tense, teeth grit as he tried to hold off. The idea, the FACT that Chris has been waiting for him every single day, just as he had...it was too much. It was everything. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, high on love and affection for Chris.

“Wait,” he finally gasped. “Chris wait, I wanna turn around, wanna be able to look at you.” Nodding because, of course, of COURSE they had to end that way, Chris pulled out and sat back on his haunches. He helped Sebastian with soft hands on his back and hips, turning the man over until they were face to face. Shared smiles lit both of their faces, tender and private. Chris slid back in, slow. He hiked one of Sebastian’s legs up over his hip and picked the frantic pace back up. Both of them were yelling now, lost in the pent up feeling and the frantic drive to reach the finish. 

Chris slid a hand between them, taking hold of Seb’s cock and stroking with a matched pace to his thrusts. After one or two hard twists of his hand, Seb was visibly loosing his ability to hold on. He had one hand clutched hard at the pillow under him and the other in a death grip on Chris’s shoulder. His voice broke over moans and wordless cries, back bowing under the barrage of feelings. With one final hard thrust, Chris had Sebastian coming on a harsh yell. It seemed to last forever, aftershocks reverberating through his body with each round of tension. Come spattered his chest and smeared between their bellies, some even managing to get close to his shoulders. It felt so good, so big, that for a moment Sebastian thought he was going to shatter for real. Just a million little pieces left behind to show how he had lived and died in the throws of unstoppable love. 

Chris followed close behind, burying his face in Sebastian neck when it got to be too much. He bit hard at the tendons there, growling out his orgasm as it overtook him. When it was over, when the last wave had finally crested and left again, Chris let his body sag down fully over Sebastian. The sweat and come between them made for sticky, sliding skin but neither cared in that moment. Chris pushed the damp hair back from Sebastian’s forehead and pressed a kiss there, nuzzled against him for a moment before pulling back. “You know I love you so fucking much, right?” He asked. “And I hope all the times I return make the times I leave worth it.”

Sebastian smiled, so fond and overwhelmed and so in love. He kissed Chris’s lips, cupping his face in both hands. A glance at the clock showed him the time. 

One hour and fifteen minutes since Chris had gotten home. Exactly.

“Worth it?” Seb echoed. “Baby, it’s worth every single second.


End file.
